Itsuki Yoake
Istuki Yoake, second name Adam, is one of the characters in the upcoming Neo Danganronpa 5: Hopeless Royalty. He holds the title of the Ultimate Male Idol. Before the eighth trial, he regains his memories of being a Child of Hope and is nearly murdered by the mastermind Alejandro Lucha, the Ultimate Luchador, because of this. Itsuki gives his Hope Medallion of Bonds to his childhood friend Barry Amai, the Ultimate Patisserie, after the final trial. Itsuki is one of the nine survivors that escapes the palace. Appearance Itsuki is a young, handsome boy slightly above average height. Personality When on tour or in an interview, Itsuki is calm and very polite. He dislikes conflict between two groups and heavily supports the belief that all people are good. Although he is a worldwide superstar, Itsuki is still only a teenager. He likes to do things that normal boys his age do, such as basketball, hangouts and seeing movies. Itsuki prefers eating meaty foods and salad on the side and his favorite food happens to be a brand of chocolate only available in European countries. He doesn't like being cooped up in one place for too long and so he likes to be in the palace garden when the students are trapped. History The Age of Peace Itsuki was born as the son of Kokibou Phoenix and Nagito Komaeda at the beginning of the Age of Peace. The Future Foundation blessed him into a Child of Hope after he was given birth, gaining the Hope Medallion of Bonds and the name "Adam". He was returned to his parents and was named "Itsuki Yoake," as "Yoake" was Koki's birth surname. Itsuki grew up under the loving care of his parents. He was inspired by his parents' belief in Hope and creating Hope through bonds with others. At a young age, Itsuki became interested in performing and so he watched talent shows on tv and dance videos online. This was what inspired him to become an idol when he grows up, despite it making him the oddball boy in grade school. His childhood friend was Barry Amai, who understood that performing was what Itsuki wanted to do. When Itsuki started junior high, he went to an audition for a music contract at Shoot Bang Corporation, a music producing company. Despite the older contestants, Itsuki won the contract. The corporation gave him the idol name, "Yoaoke" and has become a big success in the idol industry, hosting many concerts worldwide and supporting help programs. By the time he reached high school, Itsuki was immediately accepted into New Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Male Idol. Here, he was able to spend more time in socializing with fellow teenagers and reconnect with Barry after two years. Neo Danganronpa Arc Part 7 - Deadly Royalty Examination Barry finds Itsuki in the palace's garden and the two greet each other with amazement. Relationships Barry Amai Itsuki's interactions with Barry dates back to their grade school years. Barry was interested by the fact that Itsuki wanted to live a career in performing and Itsuki loved the sweets Barry would bring as a dessert. The two had bonded originally over sweets and grew into topics on what they plan for the future. During their captivity at the palace, Itsuki usually went to Barry for company or when he was worried about something happening. He was also the one that frequently checked on Barry when the confectioner was sick for a few days and on several troubling nights actually shares the bed with him. Itsuki greatly trusts Barry with all of his troubles, saying that Barry isn't a judgmental person. Barry is the first person he tells about the return of his memories and his role as a Child of Hope. During Free Time, several options can be chosen to take the romantic route between Barry and Itsuki. If the items given to Itsuki are of preference, he will accept the answers more calmly with a smile and blush. In Palace Mode, completing the highest friendship with Itsuki points to the two of them beginning a relationship once they escape the palace. This relationship stays in secret, as Japanese idols are forbidden from being in a relationship by law. Alejandro Lucha Itsuki held a lot of faith in Alejandro throughout the class's captivity. Kokibou Phoenix Koki is Itsuki's mother and sole teacher about the Hope of Bonds. Itsuki is shown to love his mom and holds onto her beliefs personally. Nagito Komaeda Quotes Neo Danganronpa 5: Hopeless Royalty * "Oh wow! Barry, is that you?! It's so great to see you again!" - first meeting * "Yep! I am a student of the Academy! And I'm so happy you are too! It'll be just like in grade school!" * "Even so, I'm really sorry we never hung out like we used to. The life of an idol can be so overly busy. I barely found time for myself after I won that records contract with Shoot Bang Corporation." - First Free Time *''"Oh wow! I can't believe you remember how much I love this!" - given a preferred item *"Guys, we can't let this twisted game tear our newly made friendship apart. We have to stick together if we hope to get out of here."'' - shortly after the start of the killing game *''"C-can I just... stay with you for tonight? I felt a chill like something bad is going to happen and I don't want to be alone tonight."'' - First time Itsuki asks to stay in Barry's room Gallery Trivia * Itsuki is based on Itsuki Aoi, the main protagonist from the Tokyo Mirage Sessions series. ** Both are also involved in entertainment and idols. **His idol name "Yoaoke" is a play on "yoake" and "ao", which means "blue". This could be because Itsuki's last name is the adjective form. *** Seen that Tokyo Mirage Sessions #DR takes place some time after Danganronpa 7: Generation Hope, it could be possible that Koki named her son after Itsuki Aoi. * Itsuki's given surname, "Yoake", means "daybreak". * Itsuki's second name "Adam" means "human" in Hebrew and is based on the name of the First Human in religion. *He's the second participant in a killing game that survived a murder attempt by the mastermind, the first being Natsume Rukukama in Danganronpa 7: Generation Hope. **However, he can technically be the third, as Kyoko Kirigiri survived the poison from the bracelet the mastermind placed on the participants. * Adam is the only Child of Hope born from a mother. ** This could be why the Future Foundation named him "Adam", referring to Koki as a "god". *** He's also the only Child of Hope that survives the killing game he was participated in. Category:Danganronpa Category:Neo Danganronpa Category:NDR5 Category:NDR5 Characters Category:Alive Category:Children of Hope